


Bloody Hell!

by larrysbeanies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Because it'll probably happen in the future, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I can just really imagine this happening, I think this is cute, M/M, Parenthood, Wow that was a long tag, cuteness, i was bored, larry - Freeform, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbeanies/pseuds/larrysbeanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have no idea what to do when blood is involved.</p><p>(Or the one where Louis' and Harry's daughter has her first period)</p><p> </p><p>***Sorry for the shit tittle oops***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Hell!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I named it that but I can just totally imagine this happening because I'm pretty sure it will happen. I'm actually laughing at what their reactions might be, if they're anything like how I picture them and wrote them to be. 
> 
> Anyways, I start school tomorrow (*audience boos in the background) so the fic I'm working on might take a while to finish. But, it's my sophomore year which means closer to leaving the shit hole I call school!
> 
> Enjoy. =)

Louis wakes up to the sound of his daughter screaming.

 

And, really, it wouldn’t be uncommon for that to happen, but this isn’t her normal _Jared leave me alone!_ scream. No, this is a high-pitched-bloody-make-her-shut-up-my-blood-is-curling scream; and his daughter has never made that sound before.

That’s what makes him roll out of the pair of strong arms that hold him close to a warm body and run to the bathroom wearing just his boxers.

He catches the time on the clock beside his bedside table, 7:30 AM on a Sunday.

He skids to a stop in front of the bathroom his kids share and he pounds on the door. “Jessimae, what’s wrong baby!?” He calls through the door. Louis tries to open it but to his surprise, it’s locked. The bathroom door is _never_ locked –it’s a rule in his house.

Louis listens with his ear pressed to the door and he hears a whimper. Now he really starts to panic. “Jess, open this door right now!” He yells.

“No” his daughter cries from inside.

Louis pounds harder on the door, trying to get her out when he feels arm encircling his waist. He lets out a girly shriek but relaxes after he feels soft lips press kisses to his neck. “Come back to bed,” Harry’s deep (and _sexy as fuck_ ) morning voice rasps.

Louis sighs. “I can’t, our daughter locked herself in the bathroom and won’t open the door.” He yells out the last part, throwing in two more pounds at the door for good measure.

Harry chuckles and unwraps his arms from Louis, going to knock softly. “Jessy, what’s wrong buttercup?”

Jessimae doesn’t reply.

“Jessimae Rose Tomlinson, if you do not open this door right this instant, I will tear it down!” Louis screams.

Harry turns to look at Louis with his _‘please stop talking’_ face and Louis huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. He doesn’t exactly _hate_ it but he’s not _fond_ of the way Harry can talk to both of his children so easily.

Louis has always been the hard one out of the two; he’d set down the rules in the house, making sure food was always on the table, and working his ass off until eight at night every day. Harry, on the other hand, was a trophy wife; he’d stay at home, clean, cook and take care of the kids. He’d always make sure they were on time from school; took Derek to football practice and took Jess to cheerleading and ballet.

That’s why whenever the children did something they were sure Louis would ground them for, or get really mad about, they’d always talk to Harry. And, don’t get him wrong, Louis loves Harry with all his heart. It’s just –he’d wish his kids were more comfortable telling him stuff. He feels bad.

“Jessy, daddy’s gonna need you to open the door even just a tiny little bit. Please, baby.” Harry uses his _‘this is how you talk to kids when they’re freaked out’_ voice. It works, because the door opens a crack enough to see Jessimae’s big blue eyes. “Now, baby, what’s going on?”

She whimpers once again, but one look at Harry’s warm green eyes makes her feel okay to at least tell them something. “I can’t tell you,” Louis makes an angry sound. “ _but_ , can I please borrow your phone daddy?”

Louis’ face turns into one of surprise. Jessimae can’t even tell Harry? This must be something big. “What do you need daddy’s phone for, Jess?” Louis asks as he crouches down to look over Harry’s shoulder.

“I need to talk to auntie Grace. _Please_ dad.” She cries.

Harry agrees and gets up, going over to their room to get his phone. When he comes back, the door in front of the bathroom opens, revealing a very sleepy and pissed off looking Derek. “What is going on with you lot?”

Louis explains what’s happening and Derek rolls his eyes. “She’s overreacting, I’m sure it’s not _that_ bad.” And promptly shuts the door in his father’s face.

Louis turns around again, only to find the bathroom door closed and Harry resting his back on it. “She’s calling Grace.”

“Can you hear anything?” Louis asks as he sits down next to Harry.

He’s always been shorter than Harry –even at his age of twenty eight and Harry at twenty six, but when he’s sitting down it shows even more. (Derek came with the first girl Louis dated, after a drunken night, and she was almost 6 foot –it was an awkward relationship for Louis, to say the least- so his mother’s tallness rubbed off on him.)

Harry shakes his head. “She’s talking really quiet so-”

The bathroom door opening cuts Harry off. A little hand passes the phone and blue eyes make an appearance again. “Thank you, daddy.” Jessimae whispers. She bites her lip in a way Louis knows all too well.

“Jess, is there something you’d like to tell us?” Louis asks.

“Auntie Grace is coming.”

 

And then she shuts the door in their faces.

 

-O-

 

Forty five minutes later, there’s a sharp knock on their front door and their bell is ringing as well.

Grumbling, Louis gets up from Harry’s lap (they’ve been trying to get Jessimae out but she won’t come) and walks downstairs, opening the door. He’s about to ask what the hell does this person want at this goddamn hour when he’s pushed back and a wisp of brown/blue hair is all he sees.

He turns around to close the door, when he finds his four best mates standing there, all looking like how Louis was feeling at the moment. He lets them in, and they sit down in the kitchen. Louis goes to move upstairs again when he finds Harry and Derek coming down the stairs.

“Don’t go up there or she’s going to bite you.” Derek says as a warning.

Louis nods and turns to go to the kitchen to stay there until whatever the hell’s happening dies down.

 

-O-

 

Grace remembers when her first period hit but it wasn’t at this godforsaken hour. But, as soon as she heard the sniffles from her niece she immediately woke up Niall, telling him they had an emergency and hopped in her car. She’d brought a box (her emergency PMS stash) with them and then they went to pick up Liam and Zayn.

They’d gotten to Harry and Louis’ house with minimal threats of her punching each and every one of them for cursing her and then she’d hopped out of the car, box in hand, knocking on their door. She ran past Louis and up the stairs, where she found Harry in front of the bathroom door.

“I’m going to need you to leave,” she said, slightly out of breath.

Harry was stubborn, though. “No, she’s my daughter, I need to know what’s wrong!”

Grace dropped the box next to him and pulled Harry up to his feet. She’s a lot shorter than him, but she’s a girl; she’s very intimidating. “Listen to me,” she says in her _‘If you argue with me I’m gonna cut you’_ tone. “You and Derek are going downstairs and _staying_ there. I don’t want any of you guys coming up here until I tell you to, alright?”

Harry nods. (He won’t admit it to anyone but he’s scared of the short brunette. Hell, all of the guys are scared of her.) He gets Derek to come out of his room and then Grace watches them go downstairs.

She knocks on the bathroom door and says softly, “Jessy, baby, it’s me.” The door opens enough for her to come in and what she finds would make her laugh, if this weren’t such a scary situation for the young girl.

Jessimae’s blood soaked pants and pajama bottoms are next to the tub, where Jessimae is sitting in and is surrounded by slightly red water. Her eyes are rimmed red and her face blotchy; her cheeks are red and her blue eyes looking almost crystal with how much she’d been crying.

Grace lets the box sit on the toilet and kneels down next to the tub, wiping Jessimae’s tears away. She brushes her fringe off her forehead and drops a kiss to it. “Hi baby,” Grace says.

Jessy breathes and lets out a watery smile, but then she looks down and whimpers again. “Auntie, what’s happening?”

Her voice cracks at the end of her question and Grace’s heart almost breaks. She remembers when her first period hit but she’d at least had her mom to help her through it. Jessimae was the only girl in a house full of boys and Grace is the only one she knows she can trust; it has to be really hard for her.

Grace smiles a bit and says, “It’s a very normal thing baby, but I’ll let you know once you’re clean, okay?” Jessimae nods. “Let’s get you showered, then.”

 

After Jessimae is showered and Grace teaches her how to use a pad correctly ( _“won’t it hurt?” Jessy asked. Grace shook her head, “No baby, it’s gonna keep you from having accidents. Now, do you know exactly how to put it on?” Jessy nodded. “Good; you’re going to change it every three hours or you’ll get blood all over your pants, understand?” Jessy made an ‘ewww’ sound and giggled, but nodded her head nonetheless.),_ they moved on to her bedroom, where she helped Jessimae dress into some other pajama bottoms and ran into Harry’s and Louis’ room quickly to steal one of Harry’s jumpers.

After she’d been dressed, Grace braided Jessimae’s damp hair and stripped her sheets off her bed. She went into the laundry room to get stain remover and applied some to her mattress. While they waited for it to dry, Grace put Jessimae’s dirty sheets and pajamas –thanking God they were still wet or they would’ve been ruined forever, and popping them into the washer. She returned with some fresh sheets and put them on, then let Jessimae know about what she was going to experience during this time.

“You’re going to be hungry _24/7_ , do you hear me?” Jessy nodded. “So I brought some chips, chocolate, ice cream, cookies and cupcakes.” Grace laughed at how Jessimae’s face lit up with the mention of all that junk food. “Yeah, sounds like heaven! But you’re going to have to steer away from soda and painting your nails or you’ll get really bad cramps. Do you know what cramps are?” Jessimae shook her head.

“Well, it’s when you feel a tight pull in your lower abdomen or lower back and it’s because your uterus is constricting –I explained to you in the bathroom what both of those words mean- so you’re going to take one of these,” she pulled out a box of Pamprin “or just take one of these” she pulled out heating pads and set them on the bed “if you don’t feel like taking pills.”

“If you feel nauseous or your head hurts, it’s completely normal. Just let your fathers know and they will let you take some other pill to help with the nausea. If you vomit, it’s okay, don’t worry, just don’t get any into your hair!” Jessimae giggles at the last part and then hugs Grace as tight as she can.

“Thanks Auntie!” Then she proceeds to lay back on her bed, feeling sleepy once again, “will you tell my daddies what’s happening?” she asks, a blush creeping up from her neck to the tip of her ears.

Grace smiles softly. “Yes baby, I have to let your fathers, your brothers and your uncles know or they won’t know what to do when this comes up again –don’t give me that look!” she says when Jessimae looks like she’s going to murder her. “They have to know; you know how stupid and unprepared your uncles are normally –imagine how they’ll be when you’re on a normal day at their house and you start puking!” Jessy wrinkles her nose. “Exactly. Now, go to sleep babe, I’ll handle it.”

“Thank you,” Jessimae says as her eyes close and her breathing evens out.

Grace takes the box out of the room to store it downstairs and closes the girl’s door as softly as possible, to not wake her up.

 

-O-

 

Harry hears footsteps coming from downstairs and shoots up from the couch –nearly throwing Louis to the floor, where they were watching spongebob, out of all things.

The other men sit up as well, bombarding Grace with questions.

“Hey!” she yells. “Jessy’s sleeping and unless you want to deal with a hormonal teenage girl you better shut up.”

They quiet down, and the color drains from Harry’s face. “A-Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” He whispers.

The others turn to look at Grace with questioning glances and she smiles. “Yes, your little girl is officially a woman, congrats guys!” She walks to the kitchen and the other boys turn to look at Harry and Louis, who have seem to freeze.

Harry can’t believe what he’s hearing. His little girl, who he has come to love in such a short time is experiencing womanhood. He’s ecstatic! Harry’s face breaks out into a grin as his best mates and Derek clap him on the back, congratulating him. They turn to look at Louis.

Someone shoot Louis right fucking now, please. “I swear to God, if some boy comes up to her and starts feeling her up I’m going to kill that motherf-” he’s cut off by Harry’s lips on his.

“Nothing’s going to happen, LouBear! She’s only eleven, no boys are going to ‘feel her up’” Harry says, doing the quote marks and everything.

“And, if they do, they have me to worry about, dad.” Derek says from behind Louis.

“And did you forget how incredibly smart your little girl is?” Grace says from the kitchen. “She’s not gonna let any boy touch her until I say it’s okay. Now, get your notebooks lads, you have some shopping to do. It’s a full week of nonstop blood and cravings and sleeping and irritability. Unless you want to deal with that, you better have what I’m going to tell you.”

The boys all groan, but sit down on the couch, ready to take commands.

They shudder when Grace explains that they might find blood in Jessimae’s pants or sheets, so they better be prepared to deal with that. Zayn cuts her off.

“Sorry, but what do we have to do with all this?” Grace looks at him with a leveled glance.

“If you want your niece to randomly start bleeding from her vagina and ready to snap your head off while she’s at your house,” she points at both him and Liam. “You better have what I’ve just been telling you about or you’re going to have a bad time and I won’t be there to fix it again.”

Zayn nods and shuts up.

“You men have to understand though, she will be very embarrassed to let you know right from the get-go but she’ll get used to it. And a warning to all of you as well, if she says her boobs hurt, don’t give her pills and be careful when hugging her. Those things hurt like a bitch.”

“If she complains she has cramps, give her one Pamprin and put her to sleep. If you’re about to ask what do cramps feel like, Derek, it feels like a fighter from Mortal Combat is punching you repeatedly in the stomach while Freddy Krueger stabs your lower back. Any questions?”

They shake their heads.

“Good. May you enjoy this new addition to your everyday lives and please, Louis, don’t kill any innocent boys.”

 

Louis really can’t promise that.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @fiuffystagram


End file.
